Like You've Never Been Hurt
by Xx Heartless xX
Summary: Shivering...skin against skin...hands against his hips, pulling him closer...dizziness..worthlessness...pain...Life after a rape is never easy. Sequel to The Fear in Your Eyes. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

A/n- This is the continuation of my mature fic, The Fear in Your Eyes (referred to as TFiYE in future notes). This one will be rated for memories and feelings Satoshi has, inspired by the events of the prequel. Again, read the warnings, even if this one shouldn't be as bad as its inspiration.

Oh, and I use the description of his low blood-pressure to match my own morning problems, so… yeah…

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** Possible Dark/Sato (if only one-sided)

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Rape references/memories; Yaoi

**This story is dedicated to all who reviewed TFiYE, especially:**

**Dark-Angel09**

**Bekett**

**and Anime Monster**

**My first three supporters of TFiYE, and even on the first night! Thank you! Now, let the story start!**

* * *

_Shivering._

_Skin against skin._

_Hands against his hips, pulling him closer._

_Dizziness._

_Worthlessness._

_**Pain.**_

Hiwatari Satoshi felt his eyes snap open, which was rare indeed with the teen's health. His breathing had become irregular during the night, and his sheets were drenched with a cold sweat. Looking through unseeing eyes at the clock, he tried to blink away his low blood-pressure, still unsure as to why he'd awoken in the first place. However, it was hard for him to think during a moment of half-awareness, where he was both oblivious and omniscient. Satoshi knew from past experience (though he couldn't focus on the knowledge now) that he could answer any question asked of him during these mental states, but could not for the life of him remember what had happened later on.

Pain. It was painful… but what was it? What did that clock say, anyway?

Within a few moments that most likely took half an hour, Satoshi felt himself blink, and the little neon lights flashed in his eyes: 4:21 AM. What was he doing up at this hour?

It was then that the overwhelming feeling of dread again caught hold of him, and he felt himself sink back into his sheets.

Of course. Why hadn't he remembered immediately?

It was his memories. The ones that refused to leave, no matter how hard he pushed them back.

_Good morning, Satoshi-sama,_ Krad's voice echoed softly through his head. Almost soothing, even, though Satoshi would never see it as so. He turned on his side, away from the clock, and closed his eyes.

_So much pain._

_Mixed taste of tears and lips._

_Fingers penetrating him, and then—_

'_No,' _Satoshi thought. _'Stop… I don't want to remember…'_ He opened his eyes again, but the dark of the room didn't help to numb the memories, the images in his thoughts.

_I told you not to trust, Satoshi-sama, _Krad said in what would have sounded like a sad voice with anyone else. _I didn't want you to hurt. You mean so much to me…_

But Satoshi wasn't listening to the blonde angel anyway. He couldn't listen, even if he wanted to. Not with the memory of those eyes, violet, burning. So _excited_, so _happy_ to tear away his innocence.

He couldn't listen to anyone while he could still remember the lustful glance of the Phantom Thief Dark.

* * *

Sorry this couldn't be longer… this is just the beginning. I should write longer chapters in the future, this one just **needed** to end there. It's almost like a, "last time, in Heartless's fics," kind of thing, but I like it as a beginning. I hope you all enjoy. 

Oh, and to the three this is specially dedicated to:

**Dark-Angel09**

Thanks for the cookie! I loved reading your review--it really boosted my self-esteem! I'm really glad you enjoyed it... it's the first of its kind for me. I remember rereading it and wondering if anyone would get the feeling I did, and I can see you must've felt my intent--thanks!

**bekett**

Awww... thanks! Do you really think it deserved reviews? I really enjoyed reading that--I was afraid that no one would review, as I've had happened with my other stories, but yours made me feel inspired to write more.

**Anime Monster**

Thanks for the compliment! Yeah, I agree... poor Sato... I feel guilty about doing that to him! I'm writing the sequal here, so I hope you'll read it!


	2. Chapter 2

Here I go… Chapter 2. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter one—I was _going_ to put this up much sooner, but I've had **major** school problems. Long story short, my **favourite** class ever—Creative Writing III—got cut to make another English, and I had to change into Journalism II, which is all they had that I could actually enjoy on such short notice… -sigh-

**Disclaimer-** I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki. Okay? Okay.

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** Possible one-sided (OS) Dark/Sato, hints at OS Dai/Sato, and definite OS Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Rape references/memories; Yaoi

**Note-** If everyone will please remember, in TFiYE, Daisuke was asleep the entire time, so he is clueless as to Satoshi's fate… I for one feel sorry for the redhead, since his thought process is so much more innocent when he's ignorant.

**Nani?** means **What?**

* * *

It was very rare, the day when Hiwatari Satoshi was absent from school. There had been a period of about two weeks when he'd left, telling no one but Niwa Daisuke in advance, and even then just barely a minute before leaving… but aside from that time he was always in his seat in the back, calmly watching the rest of the class work. So, naturally, the entire class was curious and anxious when he was absent for the fourth day in a row.

"He called in sick today," The teacher said softly when Harada Risa asked with a worried expression.

"Again?" Saehara Takeshi said loudly, frowning. "Geesh, how sick does Hiwatari-kun get?"

"Quiet, Saehara!" The teacher scolded, going back to her computer to finish her work before she could be interrogated further.

Once the teacher was settled, the class broke into eerie whispers, wondering in a hush where their classmate was now, and if he really was sick. Takeshi took the opportunity to slide over to Daisuke's desk, a curious sparkle in his eyes. _Everyone_ knew that if anyone knew where the blue-haired genius could be, and what he was doing, it would be the redhead.

"Hey, Daisuke," Takeshi said, leaning over to sit on his friend's desk. "You're Hiwatari-kun's best friend, aren't you? Surly you must know **something**…"

Daisuke sighed—this hadn't been the first time in the last few days he'd heard this exact question, even so far as the exact punctuation. "Takeshi… you know I haven't heard anything. I've told you already." In a slightly softer voice, he added, "He hasn't called, and he hasn't been online. I haven't seen him at all. He won't answer my messages…"

"You sound like a worried girlfriend," Takeshi laughed as Daisuke's face went as red as his hair at the remark.

"Nani?"

"'Oh, my poor Satoshi, I haven't heard from him, I wonder if he's cheating on me?'" Takeshi mocked in a high-pitched girl imitation. Daisuke instantly panicked.

"Takeshi! What're you talking about? That was just silly!" But Daisuke's attempts to defend himself just proved to amuse the reporter further.

"I'm just playing, Daisuke," he said with a smirk of a smile. "No need to freak out and get all defensive on me…"

"Great…" Daisuke sighed, putting his head down in his arms on the desk. "Just great…"

Takeshi, as always, soon become bored with this subject, and instantly plunged into a conversation about Dark's warning letter for the night. Daisuke, already knowing all he needed to know about Dark's latest target, nodded distractedly, although his mind was far from the night's heist.

'_I wonder what's wrong with Hiwatari-kun?'_ Daisuke attempted yet again to get Dark's opinion on the matter. He'd been trying to get his other half to answer his query since the first day Satoshi had been absent—after all, Dark _had_ seen him at the museum while Daisuke slept, so the violet-haired one had obviously seen a more recent Satoshi than the redhead. Of course, after asking for four days straight, he wasn't quite expecting an answer.

'_Look, Dai,'_ Well, the Phantom Thief never seemed to stop surprising the teen. However, what confused the teen more was the elder's voice, so serious with a hint of annoyance… or was it nervousness? Daisuke couldn't think of a reason for his other half to be nervous, but before he could ponder this, Dark continued. _'I have no idea where Hikari is. Why would I know any more than you? He was fine when I first saw him at the museum…'_

'_Oh,'_ Daisuke said gently, shocked that the thief had answered so suddenly. Breaking a silence streak so suddenly was very unlike Dark… Not to mention that Daisuke could feel a difference in his other's voice. It wasn't anything he could pinpoint, but Daisuke suddenly had the impression that Dark wasn't telling the whole truth, and this worried him.

"Niwa Daisuke?" The sound of the teacher's voice shook Daisuke from his mental conversation before he could question Dark any further. Daisuke jumped slightly in surprised, and some of his classmates coughed to hide laughter. "I believe I've asked you to do this before, but could you stop by Hiwatari's apartment and give him his homework from the past few days?"

Daisuke blinked a bit, processing the question, and then nodded a little too enthusiastically. "Oh! Yes, sensei!" He got up from his small desk at the side of the room and made his way towards the teacher's desk, tripping along the way and causing more stifled laughter. Face slightly red and wearing an embarrassed grin, Daisuke took the stack of work from the teacher, and went back to his seat, this time careful to take his place without any trouble.

"Lucky," Takeshi mumbled, just loud enough for Daisuke to hear. The redhead gave him a look that clearly stated, "What?" Takeshi shook his head. "Don't you get it? If you go give him his stuff, you'll see what's wrong with Hiwatari-kun!"

"Oh," Daisuke said softly, looking back at the folder of work. The words HIWATARI SATOSHI had been printed neatly on the front, in smooth black ink, but Daisuke looked at the words without really reading them. He was too busy thinking.

'_That'll be nice, won't it, Dark?'_ Daisuke said with a small trace of a smile. _'I really wanted to go see him, and now I can stop by!'_

Dark merely grunted in reply.

* * *

A sweeter chapter by far, neh? Then again, Daisuke's not the one depressed. I'll have more reason to rate this M and put this under Angst in just a little bit, I assure you.

This was originally going to go into his visit as well, but as I'm already passed my self-made deadline, I'll end it here. Sorry, my dear readers. I hope to update more often now.

Love you all.

-Heartless


	3. Chapter 3

And now it's chapter three. Thanks to all who reviewed chapters one and two. This chapter should be a bit more… interesting, to say the least. Poor Daisuke's about to become a little less innocent.

**Disclaimer-** I'm not Yukiru Sugisaki, and even if Yukiru and all the other people in charge of DNAngel miraculously died in the next few seconds, it probably STILL wouldn't belong to me, 'cause I have no luck… or connections.

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) – **possible OS Dark/Sato, hints at OS Dai/Sato, and definite OS Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Rape references/memories; Yaoi

* * *

Dark had remained unusually quiet all the way to Satoshi's apartment, which should've alerted Daisuke to the fact that something was amiss. Normally, even the thought of seeing the commander at school sent Dark into an aggravated rant, but here they were, walking through the apartment complex's halls, and… nothing. 

However, the redhead was lost too deep in his own thoughts to realize this lack of normality. After all, he was going to be in an apartment room, with Satoshi, alone…

_Get your mind out of the gutter._ If Daisuke hadn't been so startled by the phantom's sudden remark, he might have noticed the strange, almost possessive note in the other's voice. However, as it was, Daisuke noticed nothing.

'_That's not what I meant!'_ Daisuke shook his head vigorously for emphasis, his face turning a light scarlet. '_I'm just worried about Krad—'_

_Whatever,_ Dark muttered, his tone of voice indicating that the conversation was over. The younger paused in his walking, blinking in confusion. What did Dark have to be so annoyed about? Daisuke frowned; Dark had been acting so strangely lately… and now that he was thinking about it, Daisuke realized the older had been on edge for as long as Satoshi had been absent. What could that mean…?

However, knowing Dark, Daisuke decided not to delve into it just yet. If it really had been serious, he would have found out himself by now, wouldn't he? Although somewhere, deep down, Daisuke felt a growing nervousness, and a sense of foreboding filled him as he started his search again, finally finding Satoshi's apartment number. Shoving back a momentarily powerful urge to put as much distance between the door and himself—where had that come from?—Daisuke shifted the books in his arms and knocked gently.

For a moment, nothing happened—even the hushed sound of a figure getting up or stuffing a book under a bed hurriedly was absent. The redhead frowned, and had raised his hand to knock again when he heard a soft, almost reluctant voice call, "It's unlocked."

Daisuke paused for a moment, surprised at the sudden response, but quickly shook it off—literally—and shifted the bags again before opening the door.

Light instantly flooded into the darkened apartment, spilling onto the soft carpet and plain cream sofa. Daisuke blinked lightly as his eyes adjusted to the dark of the room, and he took an almost hesitant step inside. Looking around the shadowed room, Daisuke felt his stomach lurch. He didn't have to think something was wrong anymore. As he neatly stepped around the soft, white shirt with two slitted holes in the back, Daisuke _knew_ something was wrong.

"Hiw… Hiwatari-kun?" Daisuke asked softly, feeling his stomach lurch as he guided around not only the shirt but several large shards of glass and some dark stains on the floor that made Daisuke suddenly glad the lights were off. He looked up when he heard a small noise from a nearby doorway, the door half-open to expose the corner of a bedroom as dark, if not darker, than the rest of the apartment. The redhead frowned, and walked over to the door, starting to push it open.

"Niwa?" The startled voice cracked slightly, as if from disuse, and Daisuke heard the creak of a bed and a push of sheets. As the phantom's tamer pushed the door away and blinked to adjust his eyes to the light, the commander had apparently just pulled himself out of the many blankets he'd wrapped himself in, pushed them aside, and was now sitting with his legs dangling over the side of the bed. The blue haired teen was watching Daisuke with a surprised look similar to the one Daisuke had—or, so Daisuke assumed; it was hard to tell exactly what emotion shone through on the blue haired one's face in such lighting. Daisuke offered him a weak smile, but Satoshi's tense state didn't lighten.

"Hey, Hiwatari-kun," Daisuke said softly, shifting the books in his arms. Satoshi's eyes darted to the younger boy's hands at the sudden movement, and something in the paranoid gesture made Daisuke uneasy. The redhead looked down and stepped over a few more cluttered items, indistinguishable in the dark, to come closer to his ill classmate. Satoshi leaned away slightly in reflex, but noticeably forced himself to relax, and put his hands out behind him to steady himself on the bed. This made Daisuke frown softly, but what could he do? If Satoshi really was trying to act normal, and he really was sick, then it might be kindest to ignore it, but… Daisuke sighed, and closed the distance between himself and the commander, smiling again as he approached him. "We're all worried about you at school. How're you feeling?"

For a second, Satoshi just watched Daisuke through a controlled expression, already cursing himself for acting so skittish around the other boy. He closed his eyes and sighed, calming himself, putting his mask back in place. It was only Niwa, after all—it wasn't as if… as if _he_ had walked in. In the back of his mind, he heard Krad practically purring in all the excitement, and could clearly envision the blonde 'angel's' smug smirk.

'_Satoshi-sama…'_ Krad started, his words dripping with a sickening sweetness. _'I don't mean to test your faith in your… friend… but, if he is indeed _Dark's_ tamer, would he not know of your fate?'_ Krad gave a small laugh as Satoshi physically winced, and Krad knew it was not only mention of the phantom's deed that had affected the boy.

'_Shut up,'_ Satoshi said forcefully, but Krad's comment had brought things painfully into perspective. He could still hear Dark's voice in his ear, muttering to him: _Besides…Dai-chan doesn't care._ Satoshi gave a small shiver despite himself. Had Daisuke been awake, and simply not cared enough to stop it? Satoshi couldn't be sure, but after knowing—or, thinking he knew—Daisuke for this long, he'd have guessed that Daisuke wouldn't come to him in such a friendly manner after his other form's encounter.

"Hiwatari-kun?" the younger asked hesitantly, pulling Satoshi from his thoughts. The commander looked up, startled to see that Daisuke had seated himself at the end of the bed and was watching the other with a look of mixed worry and curiosity. The redhead blinked, and cocked his head gently. "Are you all right?"

Satoshi turned, not able to look Daisuke in the eye after such a thought. "I'm fine," he lied, forcing his voice steady. Forcing his emotions back. Forcing it all inside, balling it into a tangible ache in his chest that he could hold, shape, control. Krad gave an amused sigh deep within the commander, but he ignored it almost habitually.

Daisuke's frown deepened, and he put the books down on Satoshi's bed before turning to his classmate. "Oh… well… I brought you your school books." _'Wow, that was lame,'_ he thought more to himself than to Dark. He watched as Satoshi responded with only a slight nod, and felt the awkward silence between them. "Um…" Daisuke turned slightly on the edge of the bed, facing the blue haired one.

_What are you…?_ Dark asked in Daisuke's mind suddenly, his voice sounding almost accusatory. Daisuke brushed it off, and watched Satoshi stare into the wall as if in thought before breaking their silence. "Hiwatari-kun, you know… I mean, if you're upset…" God, Daisuke wasn't good at this type of thing. Even as he felt his face burn gently from embarrassment, Daisuke gently reached out and hesitated with his hand above Satoshi's shoulder for a millisecond that lasted an hour. Gently, he gathered his courage and laid his hand on the white fabric covering Satoshi's shoulder just as Satoshi turned his head to look at the other.

_Hands grabbing his shoulders._

_Pulling him roughly from the wall._

_Pushed to the floor._

The moment Daisuke's hand touched his shoulder the images passed through Satoshi's mind, almost as if they'd been waiting in the corner of his vision for a signal. Ice blue eyes widened, and before he could even register the fact that he'd moved Satoshi yanked his shoulder away with enough force to send him falling backwards into the wall with a dull thud. Blinking away the memories and confusion that accompanied them, Satoshi fought away a shiver and looked up to see Daisuke, eyes wide, looking startled. The redhead had instantly pulled his hand away, and was now giving Satoshi a look that suggested he didn't understand what was going on… which he probably didn't, unless Krad was right and Daisuke was a damn talented actor.

"Hiwatari-kun, what…?" Daisuke asked, not being able to finish the question. Needless to say, Daisuke had been caught completely off guard by the commander's violent reaction to his attempt at sympathy. _'What did I do wrong?'_ Daisuke thought frantically, not sure how to respond to the situation. He felt his heartbeat start to slow back to normal—when had it quickened?—and he tried to figure out as much as he could by Satoshi's expression. As always, this instantly failed. _'Was it something I said?'_

_Daisuke, just shut up._ Dark sounded extremely annoyed now, which snapped Daisuke out of his near hysteria. He blinked gently, getting the spaced out look he normally wore when having a conversation with the thief, trying to process what Dark was now saying. _It's got nothing to do with you, for once._

'_Dark…what? How do you know, what are you talking about?'_ Daisuke just couldn't find the connection here, and it was starting to get him even more nervous than Satoshi's reaction had. _'Dark?'_

… _just… just let me handle this, all right?_ Dark said roughly, seemingly anxious for reasons Daisuke couldn't comprehend. What the hell was going on? What did Dark have to do with any of this?

However, the only thing that came out in actual mental words was, _'But I can't! I don't have a picture or anything…'_ Daisuke was rambling now—he hadn't been using a picture of either Harada twin in a while, but instead had his own ways of transforming that he'd hoped Dark hadn't caught on to. However, he didn't seem to have much luck.

_Daisuke, I know you haven't been using them, just transform._ Dark's voice had a bitterness Daisuke could only compare to the way the phantom normally talked to Krad, and this just served to alarm Daisuke even more. However, not quite sure he could hold his curse back much longer, Daisuke closed his eyes and tried to think of something—anything—romantic at all.

Had he been thinking clearly, Daisuke probably would've realized that letting Dark out was not the wisest idea he'd ever had. However, he soon felt the familiar burning sensation fill him from head to toe, and only barely registered the creaking noise that meant Satoshi had clambered off the bed, but soon violet eyes opened, and Daisuke looked through them to see that now his best friend stood upright, one hand on the wall to steady himself, crystal eyes wide.

Completely in control now, Dark brushed some loose hair out of his eyes, and smirked gently at the younger boy. Completely ignoring the prodding questions Daisuke was directing at him, Dark took a sure step closer to the other boy, his eyes never leaving Satoshi. "'Afternoon, Commander," Dark said softly, holding back a feeling almost like excitement to keep a cool demeanour. "It's been a while… four days, I believe? Pretty long time to go without a commander."

"Not long enough," Satoshi muttered bitterly, turning away from the thief but at the same time watching his eyes, his nervous fear only just showing through. This caused Dark to give a small laugh, and he relieved the feeling he had that night; the overwhelming feeling of attraction. However, this time it was much harder to concentrate.

_Dark, what's going on?_ Daisuke said frantically, trying to put together the pieces without missing the scene before him. While it had been apparent that Satoshi hated Dark and dedicated his entire life to the thief's capture, Daisuke had never before gotten the impression that Dark had such an effect on the boy. So, obviously, his opinion had changed rather recently, most likely the night Daisuke was asleep… but what could Dark do in **one** night to instill that much unease?

Completely disregarding both Satoshi's comeback and Daisuke's whining, Dark cocked his head gently, and walked forward firmly, causing the younger boy to back up instinctively as he'd done at the museum. Unfortunately, Satoshi didn't catch this mistake until he had again been stuck between a wall and the kaitou, which Dark immediately took advantage of. Putting a hand on the wall at either side of the commander, Dark leaned in to where Satoshi could feel the older boy's breath on his face, and Satoshi shivered, feeling panic rise within him. He looked up at Dark, who smirked, violet eyes narrowed almost mockingly.

"Hikari, Hikari… couldn't you be a bit more polite to your guest?" Dark didn't give Satoshi a chance at a comeback before he took one hand from the wall, brought it to Satoshi's cheek, and held the commander's face in place as he leaned in to kiss him, much more gently than he had at the museum yet firmly.

_DARK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?_ Daisuke now felt as if his entire being had just boiled and melted. What the hell had he _missed_? He screamed at the thief again, but without control of the body Daisuke was helpless, only able to watch the scene through Dark's eye with growing disgust and disbelief. Dark winced gently, but otherwise ignored his tamer, focusing instead on the boy in front of him.

Satoshi's eyes had widened at the sudden contact, though he honestly couldn't say he didn't expect such a move from the phantom thief. Satoshi tried this time to grab at Dark's wrists, but the older boy beat him to it, taking Satoshi's wrist in his hand and letting go of his face to take the other. Satoshi tried desperately to break the kiss by turning his head, but Dark bit at his lower lip painfully, instead causing Satoshi to take a sharp intake of breath. Ignoring the painful ache at his temples that meant Daisuke was still freaking out, Dark forced his tongue into the commander's mouth, again being sure not to use the force he had at the museum.

Daisuke was in a complete state of shock, and everything seemed to be becoming so much more surreal as he watched. The redhead tried to get these images out of his head, but it didn't help that he could feel as Dark did, to the extent where it felt as though Daisuke himself was the one pinning Satoshi to the wall, ignoring his incessant struggling. _Dark…_ Daisuke tried again, wishing he could make Dark let go, cry, do _something_ to show his disgust at the scene. _That's it,_ Daisuke thought to himself frantically, and tried his hardest to push through the barrier, regain control of his body. He'd never tried this before, had never had a reason to, but he'd seen Satoshi shine through in Krad before…

Dark gave a small hiss, and let go of the commander, taking a step back. "Daisuke…" he muttered under his breath, feeling dizzy as Daisuke pushed through the barriers, and the phantom felt himself being forced back inside. Daisuke-Dark took another step back, and with one final mental push, Daisuke felt himself regain control. He opened his crimson eyes, and instantly looked up, meeting the gaze of his frightened classmate. Daisuke blinked—he had never seen Satoshi look scared before, even for a moment, and to see him looking—at _Daisuke_, even—with such a look…

Shaking his head, Daisuke took a step backward, and paused before turning and running from the room. He didn't look back once, didn't close the door to the apartment; he just ran. Disregarding anything the phantom could be saying, not quite knowing if he was ignoring him or if Dark was quiet, Daisuke knew he couldn't stop until he got home.

Satoshi, trembling slightly, allowed his knees to give way right there, falling into a kneeling position and looking down. Tears gently filled his icy eyes, and he didn't bother trying to hide them.

* * *

Well, as I said, Daisuke's now lost his innocence for a while. Anyway, please read and review! Next chapter will be heated… 

Anyway, love you all.

Heartless


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four, and this is hopefully a faster update than I've been doing. Daisuke's becoming a bit less innocent and a lot more cautious... but that's not the end of the story, of course. There is more to come.

**Note:** I put a bit more cussing in this chapter. I'm sorry if that offends, but this is the chapter where Daisuke confronts Dark about his actions—they won't say, "Oh good golly gosh!"

**Disclaimer-** I'm still not Yukiru Sugisaki. Not now either, and I won't be later, so don't ask.

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) – **possible OS Dark/Sato, hints at OS Dai/Sato, and definite OS Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Rape references/memories; Yaoi

* * *

The moment Daisuke closed his bedroom door behind him, he threw his schoolbag down with unnecessary force and turned reproachfully to his mirror. Instead of seeing the reflection of his unkempt fiery hair or his distressed expression, the face that stared back was older and seemed vaguely annoyed. Daisuke ignored the thief's obvious reluctance and glared at Dark angrily. "Dark… what was **that** about?" 

Dark raised an eyebrow lightly at the younger boy's accusing tone. _Testy, testy…_he muttered in Daisuke's mind, making sure to hide his nervousness and what would be a racing pulse if he had control. He still couldn't believe he'd actually had such a chance to see the Hikari again so soon. _Why so stern with me, kiddo?_

"Dark!" Daisuke said aloud in disbelief. Realizing his mistake when With looked up with a small frown, he reverted to their bond to speak. _'How can you say that? What were you doing to Hiwatari-kun?'_ He watched the figure in the mirror through an almost alarmed glare.

Dark sighed—he hadn't wanted Daisuke to get mixed into this. Dark had known fully well that the boy's feelings for the commander would get in the way. _Why does it matter to you?_ He tried and failed to keep the frustration out of his voice—Daisuke would ruin everything!

Daisuke blinked incredulously. How could Dark possibly ask a question like **that**? _'He's my best friend, Dark! Why_ wouldn't _it matter?'_

_Well,_ Dark said, choosing his words carefully. _He's not a part of_ your _love-life, so why should you be a part of his, now?_ Each statement was meant as an accusation, and this was clear in the phantom thief's voice.

"**That wasn't love!"** Daisuke shouted at the mirror, gasping and closing his mouth with a hand once he realized he'd yelled aloud. Either his family didn't hear him or ignored it, however, because no one came to ask. Daisuke, slightly relieved—he didn't want to explain this to his parents yet—turned his attention back to Dark. _'You were practically crushing him against a_ wall _Dark! And what does my love-life have to do with this?'_

_Don't play dumb,_ Dark warned in a hiss of a voice. His eyes flashed violently. _And you'd be smart not to say one more thing about that. This is between me and Hikari._

'_What are you…?'_ Daisuke sighed, and decided to push this first comment into the back of their mind to focus on the more important matter. _'I really should tell. That was bad, and I get the feeling it wasn't the first time.'_ Daisuke waited, but the older one didn't answer. Annoyed, he thought, _'Dammit, Dark, just tell me what's going on!'_

If the situation hadn't been so tense, Dark would've commented on Daisuke's word choice—the youth never cursed. However, as it was, all Dark could really do was growl softly.

'_Well?'_

_Why should I tell you?_ Dark asked suddenly, glaring openly at the boy now. His voice lowered almost dangerously. _Why should I tell you anything?_

Daisuke was taken aback; how was he supposed to respond to that? There were a million reasons. The redhead should be asking Dark why **he** shouldn't tell **Daisuke**. _'Every reason! We're talking about my best friend! DARK!'_ This continued for several minutes until Dark finally half sighed, half growled in exasperation.

_Damn, Daisuke! It's none of your fucking business, so why don't you just let it go?_ Dark's eyes flashed again, and a jolt of pain shot through Daisuke's mind at the word "go". This had been completely on accident, of course, but it was enough to make the boy lurch forward for a second, feeling as though a needle had slid through his skull. Dark blinked in surprise, but didn't apologize—in fact, he was almost glad, with all the trouble Daisuke was causing him.

'_Dark! What the… what did you…?'_ Daisuke growled out loud, feeling completely useless and annoyed. Why wouldn't the thief just tell him already? Did he think he could hide it after what Daisuke had seen? Not likely. _'Look, Dark, just tell me what you did! You're freaking me out here! Is it **that** bad? Because if I don't know, I swear it Dark, I'll go tell Grandpa right now—'_

_You won't tell Daiki anything,_ Dark cut him off, and Daisuke could feel the phantom's anger coursing through them both. Daisuke stared into the violet eyes to find them just as full of rage as his must be, and watched them angrily. Dark had _nothing_ to be angry about when he'd started this! _It's not even that big a deal, Dai,_ Dark continued, obviously trying to calm himself. Daisuke wasn't impressed.

'_Then why hide it?'_ He asked, his voice softening, his gaze never leaving the thief. _'If it's not that big a deal, why not tell me?'_

Dark sighed softly. He was still extremely annoyed, but now the kid had him cornered. Mentally cursing himself for letting his desires get the best of him in front of Daisuke, he muttered to the boy. _Look… fine. You got me, but what's there to tell? You basically saw everything…_

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. He desperately wanted to believe this, to believe Dark, but something seemed amiss. _'But… then… why did Hiwatari-kun seem to know what was coming?'_

Dark half growled in frustration. This kid really wasn't going to let him get away with anything, was he? _Because I kissed him at the museum, all right? Like I said, you saw just about everything. If you saw today, you say that night._

Daisuke had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, but there wasn't much he could do. After all, that made Satoshi's reaction plausible, if seemingly too violent. This thought made Daisuke suspicious, but then, Satoshi **was** full of surprises… and was there really much more Dark could have done? He pushed this matter aside, along with his uncertainty, and asked something else that perplexed him: _'Why?'_

_Because…_ Dark started, but broke off almost immediately. He had already lied, so he couldn't go and tell Daisuke about the overwhelming feelings he had towards the commander. He couldn't try to explain to Daisuke about the strange sort of pleasure he felt—that sounded too sadistic, too Krad-like, and he'd **never** admit to that.

'_Well?'_

_Look, Dai, I like him, all right?_ In truth, Dark really couldn't say if he was lying or not in this statement, and decided not to dwell on it. He liked the Hikari boy's reaction and the feel of it all, and that was all he needed to know for now.

"Oh," Daisuke said softly, speechless. His mind had gone completely blank at the thief's explanation. The redhead opened his mouth to say something, but the words died at his lips, and he closed it again. _'You… wait… what?'_

_I… like him,_ Dark muttered a bit louder, feeling a bit numb. It was certainly an interesting sensation, to say something like that. The way it came out was foreign and strange to the thief. Dark tried to ignore this.

"Dark…" Daisuke said softly, not realizing he was now speaking aloud. Many thoughts overflowed through his muddled mind at once—how? Why? They jumbled in through him so fast he barely had time to register half of them before they were wisped away by more, making it impossible to voice any of them to his other half.

_Look,_ Dark said, his voice cutting through the other's thoughts, _just drop it. I'm going to sleep._ And without even waiting for any kind of affirmation, Dark slipped into the back of their mind.

Daisuke let the thief leave without a struggle this time, watching as the reflection in the mirror melted to show his own rosy face. Shaking his head as if to ward away all the events of the day, Daisuke walked across the room numbly. He climbed up the ladder, and fell in a heap onto his bed. He felt very numb. Without bothering to take his shoes off or anything, he turned on his sheets to look up at the off-white speckled ceiling.

Daisuke definitely had a lot to think about.

* * *

Well, there you have it: Chapter Four comes to a close. Chapter Five will be a compliment to this chapter, about Satoshi and Krad. 

Remember, all of you who asked why Krad let this all happen? You'll see very soon...

Well, Daisuke's managed to save some of his innocence… poor guy. Still hasn't hit him that Dark can be crueler than that. Dark wrote himself here a lot… anyway, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves. Love you all.

Heartless


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five—my compliment to Chapter Four, and possibly a favourite chapter of mine thus far. This one deals directly with Satoshi and Krad… I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer-** Do I even have to say it anymore?

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** OS Dark/Sato, Dai/Sato, and Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Mild cussing; Rape references/memories; Yaoi

* * *

Satoshi didn't know how long he'd been kneeling slumped against that wall, but he had no intention of getting up anytime soon. His crystal eyes were open, but unfocused, cast to the ground and not even able to register the light spilling onto him from the still open doorway. He blinked lightly, just starting to realize he was trembling. He took a shaking breath, trying to calm himself. 

He hadn't expected the school to send anyone to give him his work just yet, much less Daisuke. The commander had known someone would eventually come, of course, but why did it _have_ to be the one who housed Dark? Couldn't he get a break, just for a little while?

_Satoshi-sama…_ The white-winged angel hadn't really tried to talk to his tamer since the day after the incident, either not realizing or ignoring Satoshi's need for some kind of verbal contact _You should get up. Close the doors. People will pass by and wonder._ Satoshi offered a dull groan in response, trying to brush the other away as he always had before, but this time the curse would not be swayed.

_I know you're listening to me,_ Krad continued, his voice soft and almost sympathetic. _You have to be strong._

'_Stop…'_ Satoshi whispered mentally, not able to bring himself to talk aloud. _'Leave me alone…'_ He tried to keep his voice steady and firm, but it wasn't quite working. Krad hadn't bothered him before now—why did he have to start?

_Satoshi-sama, I can't watch you like this anymore,_ Krad continued, his voice softening slightly. Satoshi shook his head, as if to stop the other from talking, but the angel was unfazed. _I hate seeing you suffer, my everything, but it was necessary. I had to let it happen so that—_

'_Stop it!'_ Satoshi snapped mentally. _'Just stop it!'_

_Satoshi-sama,_ Krad said firmly, effectively getting the boy to stop talking. _As I was saying, I had to let it happen._

'_Some 'everything' I am to you if you don't care.'_

Krad sighed mentally in a mix of frustration and pity. _Just hear me out. It's because you mean everything to me that I had to let you learn. It's called tough love. You had to know you couldn't handle everything by yourself._

Satoshi shivered. Why did Krad have to talk to him now? _'Shut up. You sure didn't mind leaving.'_

_Satoshi-sama…_ Krad paused, making sure to word everything carefully. _You don't understand me yet, do you? I had to practice extreme self-control to stop myself from killing the bastard on the spot, after I realized his intent._

'_Then why didn't you help?'_ Satoshi demanded, desperate without moving outwardly. He couldn't play Krad's games right now, he was too frustrated, too confused.

_Because I needed to let you see how much you need me,_ Krad said, his voice patient and careful. _You keep pushing me away when I want to do is help…_

Satoshi made a noise that was halfway between a whimper and a groan. "Krad…" he whispered out loud. "Please… stop…" Something was definitely wrong right now, Satoshi knew it—nothing Krad did was ever supposed to make sense like this. Not in a way Satoshi could cope with.

Krad seemed to realize his words were starting to be recognized, so he continued. _I know I probably should have helped out, my everything, and believe this: if I thought it would help you, I would have. But then what? You would push me away the next day, and you'd tell me I'm the treacherous one, and that you need to seal your heart from me. I can't let you think that anymore when I can offer you so much…_

'_No,'_ Satoshi reverted back to their mind speak, his eyes blinking open and focusing on the wall in front of him. _'You've never cared. You don't need me. You're lying.'_ And suddenly Krad was sitting next to him, transparent and faded. The angel laid an imaginary hand on Satoshi's shoulder, and the commander could almost feel the soft white skin against his sleeve, as if he were only remembering a meaningful touch from a few days ago. The boy shivered slightly, but the blonde one did not move his hand.

_What reasons would I have to lie to you, Satoshi-sama? You're my tamer. I am to protect you…_ Krad shifted onto his knees, and snaked his arm gently around Satoshi's shoulders. He leaned in closer to the boy as he spoke. _I can be there for you, I can protect you, and all I ask is that you let me. Have I ever done anything to you? All I've ever wanted was to get rid of Dark, and now you can see why. Satoshi-sama,_ Krad leaned in so that the other could almost feel his surreal breath on his ear,_ just give me a chance, and I will make sure he can never touch you..._

Satoshi shivered at the proximity of the angel, but something about Krad seemed different. Possessive as always, yes, but almost… comforting? And now, to his surprise and dread, he found that a part of him almost wanted to believe what Krad was telling him. He bit his lip, and shook his head gently, but he found that he couldn't say anything...

…not when he agreed with everything Krad was thinking.

The blonde angel smiled gently, and put his free hand against the boy's cheek. While he couldn't actually force the boy to move, he coaxed the younger one into looking him in the eye, and leaned in to where their faces were close.

_Just let me care for you,_ Krad said softly before kissing him gently on the forehead. For the first time since he'd met the angel, Satoshi closed his eyes, and didn't try to protest.

* * *

Well, there you have it—Krad is now an official part of this story. 

I had hoped for this chapter to be a bit longer, but I guess it turned out a decent length. In any case, please tell me how I'm doing, and I hope to have chapter six out as soon as I can write it. Love you all.

Heartless


	6. Chapter 6

Well, after Chapter Five, this one began very naturally… but then melted into a horrendous bit of writer's block. However, it's finally here, though later than I promised. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer-** Do I even have to say it anymore?

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** OS Dark/Sato and Dai/Sato; Krad/Sato, might be OS… let's find out, shall we?

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Cussing; Rape; Hints of abuse; Does anyone still read this; Yaoi

* * *

"All right, class, settle down—" The teacher was cut off when the door opened seconds before the bell rang, and the class all turned around to see who had been missing. The entire room went into a sudden hush, broken only by a small "oh!" from the other side of the room.

"Hiwatari-kun!" Harada Risa called, standing up and looking at her classmate. "You're back!"

"Sit down, Harada-san," the teacher said sternly before turning to her returned student. Risa's face went a light shade of magenta, and she humbly sat back down. This was largely ignored by the multitude of the class, however—all attention was directed at the door, where none other than the tall, calm blue-haired teen finally stood.

Satoshi stood calmly in the doorway as if he'd been there forever. His icy blue gaze was still distant and anti-social, but something was different about it—his eyes were harder, and not only icy but frozen. He turned the same piercing gaze of a survivor to the teacher, and said in his calm, calculating voice, "Forgive me for my tardy, Sensei." He bowed his head gently. "I have been under the weather recently. I apologize for missing so much school. I promise the work shall be turned in tomorrow, unless my schedule conflicts tonight," his eyes met Daisuke's for a split second. The other boy shivered at the gaze, but Satoshi's attention was back on the teacher before anyone but Daisuke could notice the hesitation. "In such a case, I shall have it to you early the next morning."

For a second, the teacher looked almost surprised, but she instantly softened. "Always on top of things, aren't you, Hiwatari? An exemplary student. I'm sure your father's very proud of you. You may go back to your seat."

Satoshi hesitated, and as Daisuke watched through the corner of his eye, something seemed wrong. The blue-haired one didn't seem reluctant to come into the room—quite the contrary, Satoshi headed towards his desk coolly, making sure not to give anyone direct eye contact before burying himself in a book at his seat. He wasn't even looking at Daisuke, so it probably wasn't that he was thinking of Dark's appearance at his apartment… Daisuke sighed. He'd think about it later.

After looking at him when he's mentioned the possibility of having plans, Satoshi showed no signs that Daisuke even existed, let alone sat halfway across the classroom. In fact, the boy didn't really acknowledge anyone—he simply looked down at his desk, busying himself in schoolwork that Daisuke knew Satoshi must've learned when he was very young. Even at lunch, when Daisuke and Satoshi normally sat together to talk of think, the blue-haired one stayed in the classroom, explaining only to the teacher that he wasn't hungry—and even then he looked down at the work strewn across his desk rather than at the teacher herself.

To any other student, Satoshi's reserved behaviour might seem normal (if a bit extreme today), but as Daisuke sat alone on the roof of Azumano Middle School, he felt his spirits sink lower. He sighed heavily, putting his head in his hands. First Dark's startling confessions, and now Satoshi was ignoring him? That didn't make sense. Daisuke was almost sure this wasn't about the transformation at Satoshi's apartment—Daisuke **never** transformed at school anymore—so what was this all about? He couldn't be **that** scared of a simple kiss, could he?

_Eh,_ Dark said in their mind, shaking Daisuke back into reality. _You never know with Hikari. He's a strange person._

'_He's not strange, Dark,'_ Daisuke answered, frowning. _'He's just—'_

_Not like everyone else? That's what strange means, Dai._ Dark laughed, but it sounded different; almost forced. Daisuke was about to ask, but the thief continued. _Not that I mind, of course. I like him better like that. Abnormal. Not one to do what's expected, ne?_

'_I…I guess…'_ Daisuke said, his frown deepening. He didn't quite like remembering all Dark said about feelings for Satoshi. He couldn't say why, but this topic made him exceedingly uneasy. _'Let's just stop worrying about it, okay? Look, Mom packed us some miso soup in a thermos, and—'_

_Dai,_ Dark cut him off sharply, his voice darkening in a way Daisuke didn't recognize. The younger fell silent. _Why are we changing the subject?_

Daisuke was taken aback. Dark couldn't possibly have picked up on Daisuke's unease—the redhead himself couldn't quite place it. ­_'What do you mean, Dark?'_

_You know what I mean,_ Dark said quickly. _Does the subject bother you?_

'_Wh-wh-what?'_ Daisuke choked out. _'Why would it bother m—'_

_Why, he asks…_ Dark growled softly. _Admit it. You're jealous._

'_What the—where'd **that** come from?'_ Daisuke said frantically. _'That's the most random thing you've said all day…okay, think about him! Better?'_

_No,_ Dark answered, and Daisuke got the strong impression that, had Dark been sitting beside him with his own body, the thief would be glaring at him. _You've ruined my moment. I'm going back to sleep._

'_All right, all right…'_ Daisuke sighed. Dark had to be going insane—that was the only plausible explanation for all that was going on. Dark would never burst out with something so silly, so random. Why the sudden paranoia? Dark was being just plain stupid now. While Daisuke expected weird things from Dark, _this_ was a little too sudden, too unprovoked.

_Oh, and you._ Dark said roughly, as if he was forced to talk to someone he was angry with—which was probably the case, though Daisuke thought it ridiculous. _Your Mom's sending out a warning note._

'_Is she?_' Daisuke asked, surprised. He hadn't gone out for a while.

_Yeah,_ Dark said. _We're stealing the Heaven's Protector painting. Tonight._

* * *

Wanted to get this in there before Christmas, as my gift to you all. As such, I apologize for any errors--I didn't get to proofread as much as I like. Happy Holidays, and I hope you liked it. I'll have more later, I just had to end this here.

Love you all.

Heartless


	7. Chapter 7

I won't try to bore you with any strange explanations--life's tough right now, but I'm trying to make it a priority again to get this story out.

This is almost a little taste of what's to come, since I've taken so long. I can truthfully promise that the next REAL, LONG chapter will come by Wednesday, the 3rd, unless there is an accident that involves death or mental retardation, etc. I'm tired of waiting to write this.

**Disclaimer-** Do I **look** like Yukiru Sugisaki? Answer- No.

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** OS Dark/Sato and Dai/Sato; Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Cussing; Rape; Hints of abuse; I don't think anyone reads these; Yaoi

* * *

"Saehara-san!" The young officer, part of the special police force to capture Dark, bound up to the inspector clumsily, making sure to execute a quick hand-salute before pulling himself up to his full height again. Mr. Saehara sighed, wondering distantly what kinds of people were joining such an elite force these days.

"You have something to report?" He asked, not bothering to cover the annoyance thick in his voice. He didn't have time for useless interruptions; things had been going downhill for him at work for the last four days. When the boy nodded, he sighed. "Well, hurry up and say it. I haven't had any spare time since the commander--"

"That's what I'm here to say!" The youth said, perking up. "Commander Hiwatari has returned to work on the case!"

Daisuke was being unusually quiet in the back of their shared mind, but that couldn't bother Dark even if he tried to let it. Smirking lightly to himself, Dark's eyes flashed with the thrill of their flight through the halls of the museum. Free again; it seemed like forever since he'd last prowled the museum's floors, even if it hadn't truly been long at all.

It was all too natural for Dark; flitting through the halls, slipping past the guards, navigating to the painting. 'Heaven's Protector' was one of the oldest of the Hikari artworks that Dark hadn't already stolen--created before Kokuyoku themselves--and the rush of finally getting his hands on such a prize filled the violet-haired one with ecstasy. Violet eyes scanned the entire area before singling it out; beautiful mahogany, tall double-doors. That was where the famous painting lie.

The door swung open silently on well-oiled hinges, but it wouldn't have mattered if the door screamed louder than a siren.

Someone was standing in front of the painting without even trying to hide himself. The light of the moon reflected in the lens of wide, nerdish glasses.

Before Dark or Daisuke could utter a word, the glasses fell to the ground, shattering on impact. Tiny shards spilled like drops of water across the ground, beautifully frightening, but the boy before them didn't even flinch.

As icy blue eyes looked coldly into violet, white wings surrounded the younger as if from nowhere. And he wasn't there anymore; blue was replaced with gold, uniform with utter white.

Gold eyes gazed into violet now. A perfect angel smirked.

"Hello, Dark," Krad practically purred, taking a nonchalant step forward.

* * *

As I said earlier, this is just a taste of what's to come. I'm tired of waiting; this story WILL continue, and now. Thank you to anyone still reading.

Heartless


	8. Chapter 8

I just want to thank everyone who's still here with me through all this. When I read your comments... they inspire me. They really do. Thanks to everyone!

**Disclaimer-** I don't claim.

**Title- **Like You've Never Been Hurt

**Prequel-** The Fear in Your Eyes

**Pairing(s) –** OS Dark/Sato and Dai/Sato; Krad/Sato

**Rating-** Mature

**Warnings-** Cussing; Rape; Hints of abuse; I don't think anyone reads these; Yaoi

* * *

"Hello, Dark," Krad practically purred, taking a nonchalant step forward. It was all too familiar; the way he spoke so softly, the way he walked so confidently, and the way his golden, surreal eyes were shining.

It was obvious. The tables had turned, and now Dark was the victim.

"Krad." Dark said in a low voice, all positive emotion gone from his voice and eyes. He kept his voice and demeanor calm, but something in him felt nervous now. Hikari had already let Krad out, and that was bad. And really, the part that puzzled Dark the most was the first half of that sentence. _'Hikari let Krad out.'_

_But... wait... what?_ Daisuke was at a complete loss. Satoshi despised Krad--that was a fact that Daisuke held to in his mind. But, then, why would the blue-haired boy allow the angel control so easily? Satoshi hadn't even flinched, and he'd allowed the glasses to fall himself. Something was wrong--very wrong.

Before Daisuke could comment any more, golden eyes flashed, and before he knew what was going on Dark was on the ground. Struggling both outwardly and inwardly to be free of this confusion, Dark opened his eyes--when had he closed them?--to see Krad's feral smirk inches from him. He experimented pulling an arm up, but Krad had a firm hold on the thief's wrists; in fact, he was holding them tightly in clawed hands that scratched into the skin, and blood was dotting around the nails.

"What the he--KRAD!" Dark started to cough and sputter as Krad's white-clad knee made harsh contact just under the phantom's ribcage. Gold eyes narrowed in a sadist sort of pleasure as Krad gripped onto the wrists tighter, and steadied himself with his other leg to dig his knee in deeper. His eyes flashed as he heard Dark gasp, trying frantically to suck breath into his crushed lungs.

_DARK! GET AWAY!_ Daisuke was in a frenzy; what the hell was going on? Krad was here, and now Daisuke wasn't sure what to do. What was going to happen..?

Dark, choking on his own throat now, knew he had to think fast. He'd **never** let Krad win; not only would that be accepting defeat, but to lose to such a low-life creature as the blonde? **Never.** He had to make sure that everything, all the cursed artwork, was sealed, and the only thing standing in his way was this devil. He refused to be taken down by such a tainted hand.

Bringing his knees up so that his feet were on the ground, Dark somehow managed to loop one leg around the one steadying Krad, and pulled; in a flash of white, black, gold, and violet, Dark found himself atop the golden one, staring down into dangerous predatory eyes. Frantically searching his mind for an answer, the thief grabbed both the angel's hands in one of his own and called loudly, "WITH!" Instantly the small beast, still in its black feathered form, was at his side, and the creature instinctively supplied Dark with a feather. Holding it in front of Krad's face, Dark struggled to hold onto the hands while he started his chant in German.

_DON'T HURT HIM! SATOSHI'S IN THERE, TOO!_ Dark winced at Daisuke's screech, and it was all Krad needed. Bracing himself, the angel spun his entire body to the side, yanking his hands downward as the same time to break the thief's grip. Dark leapt upwards, but Krad was quicker. Spreading his wings wide, Krad launched himself into the air, turning on a wingtip to dive down at the thief like a hawk would a mouse. Dark spun on a heel, and With ran up to meet his master, but it wasn't enough; a white gloved hand yanked Dark into the air by his ankle before the creature could reach him and swooped upwards as high as the museum ceiling would allow. Using his other hand, Krad summoned a beam of light, and the ceiling crumbled around the two as the white angel pulled the black through the roof.

As the cool night air rushed around them, Krad circled higher and higher, as if he intended to touch the moon. Shouts filled the air around the museum below as the media tried to figure out what phenomenon was taking place, but the rush of wind and the slap of cold air made both of them deaf to everything else. Beautiful, terrifying darkness was shattered by the glow of the full moon, almost blinding as the duo stopped swirling and faced its luminous face.

And then, all at once, they were falling. Faster and faster, Krad directed the fall into a spiral, pulling Dark up so that he had a hold on the thief's arms. Dark tried growing his own to stop this erratic flight, but Krad kept the violet-haired one pressed against him. The wings began to grow, and Dark screamed as Krad's arms held the wings in, pinned to his back, almost as if to force them back inwards. Pain exploded behind Dark's eyes, but the wings would not stop once summoned. Besides, Dark couldn't concentrate on stopping the magic if he'd wanted to, not with the dizzying terror of the drop.

And then he must've been dead, because it was as if fire had engulfed his entire body. He opened his mouth to scream, but even that held no solace. He felt the wetness of blood, over him, in him, through him. Screwing his eyes shut, the violet one felt the cold, hard floor around him break with him, and he must be dead, because there was no pain this great. There couldn't be. He'd never hurt this much before now.

Krad was above him, smirking. Dark couldn't see, but he felt the angel's presence and his pleasure. Hands wrapped around his wrists, and even as he screamed to be left alone, he was pulled up, out of the hole. His violet eyes opened reluctantly, and once again looked up into terrible gold.

_...Dark..._ Daisuke was terrified, hurt; since when had Krad been able to do all this? This didn't make sense. Wasn't Satoshi watching at all? Satoshi would never, **never** allow his friend to be hurt like this... would he?

_'Satoshi.'_ Suddenly everything was clear, and though he was taking a risk unlike any other, Dark closed his eyes, and felt himself fall into the back of the shared mind.

Krad's lip twitched lightly, but it was more of a smile than a frown as he watched violet turn to crimson. In fact, if anything, the golden eyes looked even hungrier, even more sadistic.

"Niwa Daisuke..." Krad said in a soft, mockingly polite voice. He was holding the Niwa in the air, where he would normally hold Dark an inch above the ground. He watched the boy for a second, watched the laboured breathing and incessant shuddering of the younger. Within moments, however, the redhead was pushed to the ground, and Krad knelt on top of him, looking into the red eyes dangerously.

"Well, Dark... it would be only fair for me to take your tamer from you here, wouldn't it?" He leaned in closer, his breath uncomfortably hot against Daisuke's face. "After all, and eye for an eye..."

Daisuke shuddered violently in a way that had nothing to do with the pain. He winced loudly as the angel pulled on his collar, lifting him up so that their noses touched. The golden eyes were narrowed and feral, the crimson eyes wide and frightened. Take him? An eye for an eye... what?

But there was no time to think as lips pressed harshly against his own. Daisuke gasped outright, but just as suddenly as it had come the pressure... was gone. No one was holding him, and Daisuke fell to the ground.

Daisuke was sure he saw a blur of icy blue before everything went dark.

* * *

Well, there ya go. Full chapter? I wish I could've made it longer for you guys, but I like this one. I think it might be my favourite. Anyway, tell me what you think, and thanks for all your support. That's why it's still alive, after all!

Love you guys,

Heartless


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**To all my beloved readers:**

I am so sorry about everything. I wish I could explain all the circumastances, but I'm afraid that wont' work.

The best explanation I can give is short, but I hope it suffices: I have been having trouble with my depression. My medicine right now has been giving me trouble with eating and sleeping, and I am not yet mentally ready to continue my work here. I hope things will get better soon, but for now... I'm not sure what's going to happen. It's nothing I can't deal with in the end--I'm not dying or anything like that--but I need time to heal before I can truly work out this story.

I am not planning to completely kill this story, but... I cannot continue it at this moment, particularly if I want to give this story the time and energy it deserves. Forgive me, especially for not saying so until now.

I have no idea when I will be back from this hiatus. Hopefully it will be soon.

I'm so, so sorry, to everyone.

-Heartless


End file.
